hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Disciples
The Black Disciples (often abbreviated as BDN or BDN III) is a large African American street gang based in Chicago, Illinois. Background The gang is considered extremely violent and is known to engage in drug trafficking and distribution, theft, robbery, gun trafficking, murder, embezzlement, money laundering, and racketeering, in addition to other criminal activity. Intergang Relations The Black Disciples are part of the alliance of street gangs but are known to engage in violence with other Folk Nation gangs such as the Gangster Disciples. The BDs also have a long standing rivalry with the Vice Lords, Black P. Stones, Black Souls & the Gangster Disciples (in Chicago and its suburbs). They have poor relations with other Folk Nation Gangs. Since they follow the original doctrine of David Barksdale they consider themselves the only true Disciples, as all other gangs have created their own literature and strayed from the original teachings. Love, life, loyalty, wisdom, knowledge and understanding is the blueprint for the Black Disciple organization. The majority of the present conflicts they have with other gangs involve drugs and territory as they are known to be more attracted to the money making aspect of organized crime. Rappers and Rap Groups Rappers * Chief Keef (rapper) #300 * Lil Reese (rapper) #300 * Blood Money (Chicago rapper) hipwiki 300 set * Fredo Santana (rapper) #300 * Ballout (Chicago rapper) http://www.hipwiki.com/Ballout-Rapper * SD (Chicago rapper) 300 set wikipedia * Boss Top (Chicago rapper) hipwiki * Capo (Chicago rapper) * RondoNumbaNine (rapper) hipwiki #600 * L'A Capone (Chicago rapper) hipwiki #600 * Qwap600 (Chicago rapper) hipwiki #600 * Edai (Chicago rapper) hipwiki #600 * Jerome J Money Wood (Chicago rapper) hipwiki * Killa Kellz (Chicago rapper) hipwiki * Montana of 300 (rapper) hipwiki #300 * Prince Dre (Chicago rapper) hipwiki * S Dot (Chicago rapper) hipwiki * Tay600 (Chicago rapper) hipwiki #600 * Tadoe (rapper) hipwiki * OTF Nunu (rapper) hipwiki * Tray Savage (rapper) hipwiki * Lil Millz (rapper) *Lil Millz - Gdk Diss 2013 MUST SEE* * Lil John (rapper) LIL JOHN - GDK- GD DISSS (3HUNNA) #300 * Cdai (Chicago rapper) #600 List not finish.... Rap Groups * 485 (rap group) * OTF (rap group) hipwiki Hoods/Turfs/Territories * Roseland, Chicago southside * O'Block (64th Normal blvd) hipwiki The Locations of the BLACK DISCIPLES were submitted by a "member" of this organzation * Damen Courts: Jackson & Damen * 18th & Pulaski * Robert Taylor Homes: 45th & Federal * 45th & St.Lawrence "5th Ward" * 54th & Indiana "Black Gate City" * 59th & Elizabeth * 59th & Hermitage * 59th & Normal * 61st & Martin L. King Dr. * 61st & Wabash * Parkway Gardens: 65th & Martin L. King Dr. * 65th & Stoney Island * 65th & Wood * 67th & Lowe * 69th & Halsted * 69th & Marshfield * 71st & Martin L. King Dr. "The 1" * 71st & Racine "The Valley" * 73rd & Halsted * 73rd & Ridgeland "Ridge Town" * 79th & Morgan * Lon City : 79th street ,State to Cottage Grove * 82nd & Cottage Grove * 83rd & Ellis * 99th & Malta (shared w / GD) * 99th & Yale * 100th & Michigan * 107th & Edbrooke * 107th & Perry "Dirty Perry" * 111th & Vincennes ** 111th and Edbrooke(Darkside Bd's) * 113th & Wabash * Ada Park: 111th to 115th , Ashland to Racine * Rag Town: Corleons * 116th & Emerald * 118th & Peoria * 119th and Lafyette * 117th & Princeton * 120th pl. & State * (12-trey D-boyz a.k.a Triggatown) * 123rd and Emerald(12-Trey Triggatown), * 123rd & Lowe to 126th & Lowe * 122nd & Union * 125th and Union * 126th and Union * Altgeld Gardens: 133rd & Corliss "Block 7" * Calumet City,IL * Chicago Heights,IL * Evanston,IL * Maywood,IL * Robbins,IL * Waukegan,IL * Little Rock,Ark * North Little Rock,Ark * Winter Springs,Fl * Gary,In "G.I." * Hammond,In * South Bend,In * Baltimore,Ma * Flint,Mi * Brooklyn,Ny * Memphis,Tn * Madison,Wi * Milwaukee,Wi "Mil-Town" Sets * 300 (Black Disciples set) (O'Block) * Lamron (Black Disciples set) hipwiki * 600 (Black Disciples set) hipwiki (Steve Drive (Black Disciples 600 set) hipwiki, D-Block (Black Disciples 600 set) http://www.hipwiki.com/600-Black+Disciples+Gang+Sethipwiki 1 * 8 Balls * Obama World is a nickname adopted by 065 TYMB, a Young Money, Black Disciples set located in Chicago, Illinois hipwiki Dead members * Keith "Keke" Bonds * Steven “Lil Steve” McGee (600 set) "Steve Drive" * Odee Perry (O-Block/300) * Terrance "Lil Moe" Hollins * L'A Capone (rapper) Links * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Disciples * http://www.hipwiki.com/Black+Disciples See Also * Gangster Disciples * Folk Nation * List of Gangs * Robert Sandifer * List of gangs in Chicago Category:Wikipedia Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in the United-States Category:Folk Nation Category:African-American gangs Category:Gangs in Chicago Category:HipWiki Category:ChicagoGangs.com